


Be My Part-Time Boyfriend Maybe?

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian aren't really together but neither are they not together. When Ian's co-worker has an eye for him, the two of them come up with a plan to throw him off. It turns out quite differently than they'd both expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Part-Time Boyfriend Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so I’ve been wanting to write this au for a long time, just that I never got around to it because procrastination. Anyway thanks to these nonnies I did it! Just a little announcement too, I’ll be having another fake relationship AU soon where Ian and Mickey are pretending to be husbands instead. So keep a look out for that :) Anyway thanks so much nonnies for the asks and I hope y’all like this. <3 Do note that all other names that are used in this fic are not intentional and purely coincidental!

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**7\. fake relationship au**

* * *

“Mickey I need you to do something for me,” Ian said as he sat the other boy down.

Mickey’s brows furrowed together at Ian’s tone, “What sort of shit did you get into now Gallagher?” he asked because the redhead was always getting into all kinds of nonsense. And each time he’d been there to help him out of the sticky situations.

“Well…there’s someone at my workplace that’s been…trying to…” Ian shrugged.

“Trying to what? Tell me and I’ll bash that motherfucker up,” Mickey said easily jumping to Ian’s protection.

“No it’s not like that. It’s just he hasn’t really acted out on it but…he’s been looking at me and all that and I think he wanted to ask me out the other day,” Ian said.  
“I’ll rip his fucking eyes out, take me to your workplace and I’ll give him a piece of my fucking knuckle sandwich,” Mickey growled not liking the idea of another guy looking at Ian.

“No, you don’t have to beat him up goddamnit. There’s this party they’re having tomorrow night at his place and I was thinking maybe you’d like to come with me and you know…be my partner,” Ian finally said.

Mickey stared at him. Had he heard that right? “W-what, partner as in your fucking boyfriend or…what?”

“Yeah, my part time boyfriend,” Ian simply said. He hadn’t known any other way to tell Mickey about this. “I mean it’s totally, completely alright if you don’t want to accept this. I’ll just have to as-”

“I’ll do it,” Mickey said as he averted his eyes from Ian’s feeling his cheeks heating in embarassment, “I’ll be your…boyfriend.”

Ian grinned and then hugged the raven-haired boy tightly to him, “Thank you, asshole.”

“Shut the fuck up bitch,” Mickey replied as he let his arms circle around Ian’s waist, liking the feel of Ian’s body pressed up against his side.

Okay…maybe he could get used to this…being a part time boyfriend.

* * *

The party Mickey realised, was held in one of those rich swanky apartments.

“I thought you said this guy worked at your workplace,” Mickey said as they got into the lift together.

“Yeah I did,” Ian answered as he pressed the button for the floor that his friend was staying on.

“Um you work at Starbucks?” Mickey reminded him.

“Yeah, he’s the manager, that’s why.”

“Wait so some old guy’s got the hots for you?” Mickey asked.

“He’s not  _that_ old,” Ian said with a shrug as they stepped out of the lift now, “Probably 32?” he didn’t really know for sure. “Anyway, his apartment’s the one at the very end  so…um…how do you…uh…want to do this?” Ian asked.

“Do what?” Mickey asked looking to the redhead who seemed to be rather confused..

“The…boyfriend thing…” Ian muttered feeling just as embarrassed as Mickey looked when he said that.

“Oh right yeah…um…” Mickey glanced down to Ian’s hand and then he slipped his own into it, feeling the warmth of the other boy’s hand in his. His heartbeat sped up just a little at that minor skin on skin contact and Ian smiled at him.

“That’s a good start,” he said as he looked at their linked fingers, “here we go then.”

They walked up to the door hand in hand and the guy who opened it, Mickey guessed was that co-worker of Ian’s. Yep, that bastard was clearly surprised to see him.

“Renald, this is Mickey, my boyfriend,” Ian announced.

They’d totally completely not rehearsed this at all so when Ian slipped his arm around his waist Mickey nearly yelped out loud at the sudden contact. He tried to put on his most convincing ‘I am definitely sleeping with Ian and I’m his boyfriend’ face or something close to that as he smiled and nodded.

“Pleased to meet you, Mickey. I didn’t think Ian would be attached,” he said.

Mickey laughed, a fake laugh as he shook hands with this Renald guy, “Oh we’ve been attached for quite awhile really, I’m just glad Ian and I could spend more time together at your place.”

“Not like we don’t already spend enough time together,” Ian said as he bent to nuzzle against Mickey’s hair.

“Oookay, so drinks are over there, refreshments are right next to it, music’s right up front next to the telly. It’s really a free for all kind of party so you guys can do whatever you want,” Renald told them as he ushered them in.

Mickey nearly wanted to double over laughing. The old fucker was clearly not expecting this at all…and neither was he really as Ian continued to lead him around the apartment getting them some drinks, his arm casually draped around his shoulder. He realised Ian had a way of maintaining skinship somehow despite how they manoeuvred and met the rest of Ian’s friends.

He rarely spoke if at all, just letting Ian do all the talking as he leant his head against the redhead’s shoulder. He realised that it was just the nice height for leaning against and Mickey relished in it. Here they were ‘boyfriends’ so it didn’t matter how he acted. He could literally do whatever he wanted. Like now for instance, as he just randomly hugged Ian close to him, arms wrapping around his waist because he saw Renald approaching their group. Say whatever you want but Mickey wanted to guard Ian from this guy and he didn’t care if he looked like a possessive boyfriend at all in front of him.

In fact it must’ve been the alcoholic drinks really that made him get all clingy to Ian. He normally wouldn’t do this at all.

“I see you two are enjoying yourselves,” Renald commented.

“Yeah, we were,” Mickey said as he rolled his eyes pointedly at the other man, “lets go get some more food, I’m hungry,” he said as he shifted, taking Ian’s hand and pulling him along over to the food table.

* * *

They were settled on the couch now; Mickey curled up with his chin resting on his hands as they talked. They’d finished up dinner and were now just talking about stuff, life, dreams etcetera when all of a sudden Ian was like “Don’t look now but Renald’s coming.”

“What where?” Mickey asked his eyes glancing sideways.

“Behind you, he’s coming! Kiss me, kiss me quick,” Ian harshly whispers and then he’s pulling Mickey forward into a kiss before the raven can even say a word.

Mickey’s lips press against Ian’s softly. He can’t believe he’s kissing the other boy!

Ian’s fingers gently massage against the back of Mickey’s neck, coaxing him to open his mouth and when Mickey obliges he slips his tongue inside, exploring the other boy’s mouth. He’s never kissed anyone before quite like how he’s kissing Mickey now and Ian really doesn’t want to stop. In fact he’d completely forgotten that they were doing this for show when Renald tapped him on his shoulder, forcing him to break away from Mickey’s lips as his manager spoke, “Do you boys want more drinks he asks?”

“No, we’re going to drink each other,” Ian teased as he slid his hand up and down Mickey’s thigh.

Holy fuck…Mickey gulped as he turned glaring at Renald who was still standing there, clearly he didn’t get the hint at all, “Mister you got a private room or something we can use?”

Renald looked like he had been struck by lighting standing there with his mouth hanging open, he quickly closed it, stammering, “U-uh y-yeah sure…” he said pointing them down the hallway. “It’s the guest room…but it’s got a huge bed anyway…”

“Good thank you,” Mickey said as he got up from the seat, pulling Ian along with him.

* * *

“Oh…oh yeah! Oh Ian!” Mickey moaned exaggeratedly as he jumped about on the bed silently giggling with the redhead over the noises of the springs and the banging of the headboard against the wall.

“That’s it who’s my bitch,” Ian ground out this time yelping as Mickey swatted him in the face hard with a pillow making him fall down face first into the soft bed.

“The fuck was that, Gallagher!” Mickey whispered harshly as he rolled the redhead onto his back and straddled Ian now breathing heavily from their not so sexual encounter in the bedroom.

Ian laughed as he reached to pull Mickey close to him, “That was me announcing that you’re my bitch. And that I owned you,” he said as he sat up now.

Mickey shifted, uncomfortably as he sat in Ian’s lap now and Ian fixed him with a gentle stare, he averted his eyes, “Okay pretend make out session is over, carrot top. We’ve probably successfully scared that manager of yours off now lets go.”

Renald watched as the two of them left the room, they were dishevelled, hair and clothes all a mess.

“Night!” Ian said as he waved at him, headed for the door.

“Yeah…night…” he said as he peeked into the guest room it was a mess.

How did these boys even…he shook his head, he didn’t want to know.

Ian was attached to a boy named Mickey and that was that.

* * *

“I think it’s kinda fun this…maybe I should get a job too,” Mickey said as they headed down the hallway towards the lift.

“As what my part-time boyfriend?” Ian teased as they entered the lift. He pressed the button for the first floor, and then went to stand next to Mickey. He tried to pass the comment off as nothing more than a question really so he hadn’t expected an answer.

“Yeah” Mickey answered, “sure,” and he reached out rather discreetly, threading his fingers with Ian’s to hold his hand as the redhead stood next to him, “Though I think it’d be even better if I became your full time boyfriend. How about that?”

Ian grinned squeezing Mickey’s hand in his, “Really now?” he asked turning slightly to face him.

“Yes Gallagher, really now,” Mickey answered rolling his eyes, “But no lovey dovey crap okay?”

“Mmm, I thought you liked that?” Ian asked.

“Maybe later but not just yet,” he answered pulling Ian down to him, “Now shut the fuck up and kiss me again!” 


End file.
